Fall in love!
by LoLforyou
Summary: Bree and Chase! Fighting for love! Fighting for your soulmate! Sometimes it worth to let everything go for her/him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Bree´s pov:**

I wake up and take a deep breath.

" Time for school boys"

No answer.

"Boys, are you guys messing with me?"

Suddenly Chase and Adam jumped up from hiding behind a table.

"Yes we are!" They said and throw waterballons on her.

"I HATE YOU!" I said and running in superspeed and change clothes.

When I came back Adam and Chase just stood and laughing. I smiled evil.

**Chase pov:**

I stopped laugh when I saw her smile.

"RUN!" I said and started running. Suddenly a lot of water dropped down over Adam.

Bree walked to me.

"Good work Chase, now I have to do a new plan for a revenge on you!" Then she smiled evil and run away in superspeed.

"You are soooo ded!" Adam said with the water dropping down from his hair.

**Brees POV:**

I was already in school hiding behind some lockers when Chase and Adam came in. Chase opened his locker and out coming… Teddybears! I couldn't stop laughing, but it doesn't matter. Everybody else did laugh to.

I´d walk to him, still laughing.

"What a baby you are" I said still laughing. But When I look him in his eyes I stopped laugh. His brown eyes start turn into red.

" Came here Chase" I said, taking his hand and walked out…

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Brees POV:**

"Calm down Chase!" I said. It took a while.

"Who is Chase?" He suddenly asked.

I couldn't believe my ears. I tried to keep calm.

"You are! Go away Spike! Let Chase come back!"

He started going closer to me.

"And if I don't?" He said and pushed me into the wall.

"Come on Chase, this isn't you, it is spike!" I said going forward to him. I wasn't afraid anymore. I continued. "Remember how much you hate spike? Don't let him win!" It took a while, again.

"What did you do!?" I sight happily, there was not Spikes voice, it was Chase´s. But Chase was not so happy.

"You turned me into spike!"

"Sorry…" I said.

"Sorry? Bree, I could have killed you!"

I just looked down in the floor. "Sorry" I mumbled again.

"Know what, forget it. Sorry that I yelled at you. I just… Don't wanna hurt you."

"I know, sorry for the teddybears." I said and chuckled a little. I was afraid he would be Spike again, but he just chuckled too. I looked up from the floor, in into his brown eyes.

**Chase POV:**

When I looked her in her eyes, I felt something I just felt once in my life before. When I liked Danielle…

"We better go to class" I said and start walking. What was that weird feeling? Love? It cant be love! Bree is my sister!

But over the day, I realist that it was true. I was in love with my own sister.

_**Leave a coment or something**___


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Before I start I want to excuse me for the bad English this story have. For my excuse: Im 12 years and from Sweden (:P)**

**Chase´s POV:**

I walked home early that day. I couldn't think in school. And I really needed to think. Was I in love… With Bree? I walked in to my capsule and tried to sleep. Maybe when I waked up I had forgot it. But I couldn't sleep. All I saw when I closed my eyes was Bree. So I walked out from my capsule and looked at the clock. Just 12, Adam, Bree and Leo shouldn't come home for 3 hours. I walked and sit down to the computer.

How feels love? I search on google. Up come a side called "Love for stupid people" I read what it said.

"Love is that kind of feeling that feels best. You know that you love someone when you love someone when you cant stop think about that person."

I closed that side and walked into m capsule again. It took a hour, but then I sleeped.

**Leos POV:**

It was history when I was understand that Chase wasn't in school anymore. He love history and never missed a historylesson. When I walked in to the lab I saw that Chase was in his capsule.

"Chase?" I said. He opened his eyes.

"Let me sleep Leo" He said. "I don't feel so well." He closed his eyes again.

But suddenly Adam and Bree run into the room, they was screaming really loud. I saw how Chase walked out of his capsule, gave Bree and Adam a death look and walked out of the room.

"There is something wrong with Chase!" I screamed in their faces when he had walked out.

"Dude, we already knew that" Adam said. "Tell us something new"

"No!" I said. "He skipped school!"

"That does don't sounds like Chase." Bree said.

**Bree POV:**

Now I was worried about Chase. Did I hurt him? But he looked happy when we walked in again after that he had been Spike. I walked upstairs, to the little room beside the bathroom. He was sitting and plays with a little flower standing in the window. I walked closer.

"Bree, go away." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" I said. He smiled a little and pointing at his ear. "Superear, can you leave me alone?" I thought I could try later, so I superspeeded out from the room, down to the lab, hoping that I could find Mr. Davenport. He maybe could help Chase.

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked into the lab. Nobody was there. But I saw that the door into that part of the lab Mr. Davenport locked and said to us to don't go into. But now when he wasn't here, what should stop me? I slowly walked into the bid room and looked around me.

It couldn't be true!

Should I keep writing? Leave a review about what you want will happen or what do you think of my story


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bree POV:**

I looked around in the room. On the walls was it pictures of me Adam and Chase and the only thing that was standing on the floor was a table with an album on it. I took the album in my hands. "Adam, Bree and Chase" It said. I didn't understand anything.

When I opened the album 3 photos dropped out. I took them up and law them at the table. 1 photo was on me, 1 on Adam and 1 on Chase, when we were one years old. I took the photo of Chase. What cute he was when he was small! Who was I trying to lie to? He is still cute. When I held it to the light I saw it was text on the backside. I turned on the picture and saw that text:

"Chase Davenport, 25 June 1998" it said. Not so weird I think and looked at the pictures of me and Adams backside.

**Chase POV:**

I was still in the room and played with the flower when Bree running in."Go away" I said. But she just took my hand and superspeeded down to the kitchen were we founded Adam who was eating a banana. "Come here" She said and took Adams hand. Suddenly we were in the lab.

"What are we doing down here?" I asked her. "Yeah! I was eating a banana" Adam said.

"Come in here" She said and started walking in to that little room that we've never been in. When we came in the only we could say was "Wow". Bree walked to that table in the middle of the room. We walked to it to.

"What is this? Pictures of us?" I said. She nodded. She pointed on the photo in the middle. "This is you Chase" She said showing us the picture. She turned it and we read it. "Chase Davenport, 25 June 1998" it said. We didn't understand anything. Why did she take us down here for that? We were really confused. "And?" I said. She took the next picture. "This is you Adam." She said and turned it. "Adam Davenport, 13 January 1996" It said. "Seriously Bree, were do you wanna come with all this?" I asked her and laughed a little. She didn't even smile. She took the picture of her. This time she didn't said anything just showed us the picture then turned it. Now we stopped laugh. We readied it lauds:

"Bree Bergman, 3 August 1995."

We just stood there, looking at each other. Nobody said anything. Until we suddenly heard someone scream behind us. We turned around and saw that it was Mr. Davenport. I started thinking about an excuse but Bree took her picture and walked to Mr. Davenport. "What is this?" She almost screamed in his face. We saw how Mr. Davenport tried to figure out something to say, but Bree was faster. "We aren't brothers and sister!" Now she screamed. "Chase is Douglas son, Adam is yours what made them to cousins. But where am I from?!" Before Mr. Davenport could answer Bree continued."I am born in New York, but when I was 3 years old, you founded me in a "Come and take" box? Right Mr. Davenport." Before he could answer. I get a little bit of brave in me. "So we aren't siblings me and Bree?" I almost shouted. "How could you don't say this." I tried to calm down, I don't want to turn into Spike. And its may a good thing. I mean now I can love Bree. But it was that he had lie to us in so many years that made me wanna scream.

What will happened next? Will he turned into Spike. Keep reading cause in a few chapters It will be a lot more interesting. I mean, now when they aren't siblings


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Bree POV:**

I saw how angry he started to be. So I dragged him out like in school, and hoped it would be that easy.

**Leos POV:**

"Why didn't you tell them

"Is he back?" Leo asked.

"Yup" Chase answered.

"You can come back now!" Adam yelled out and in came Mr. Davenport.

_A month later._

**Brees POV:**

I was still throwing up in the toilet. I had doing that the whole morning. Why? No idea! Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you okey?" I heard that it was Leo. "I'm fine, let's go down and eat something" I answered. We were walking down. I tried to eat but I couldn't. I saw how they one by one looked on me. Suddenly I felt how it was coming up something again. I saw how Chase run to the kitchen and toke a bucket and hold it under my head. And I´d throwed up, again.

"That's it!" I heard Mr. Davenport saying. "Now are we going down and doing a test on you, we doing it on you guys on the same time." He said and me, Chase and Adam walked down to the lab. We walked into our capsules and closed our eyes. In just some minutes it was finish. We were going out from the capsules.

"You guys are okay" Mr. Davenport said to Adam and Chase. "But you Bree. I haven't get your test results, it may come later, you stay home." I sight, and looked at Chase and Adam when they walked to school.

It was just me home, when someone suddenly knocked on the door. It was Love and Maria.

"How's it going girl?" Love asked. I answered that I had throwing up all morning. They just looked at me like they had seen a ghost. They pushed me in and sat me down on a chair.

"Are you sure you are just sick?" Maria asked…

Dun Dun DUN! What are they talking about? Some of you can figured out but for you others, wait and see


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

**Bree POV:**

What were they talking about? They pushed me in to the bathroom and pushed my down to sit. It was quite in some minutes until Love suddenly said:

"Think about it Bree, nobody throwing up this much!" I just looked out in nowhere. "NO,NO,NO,NO!" I suddenly( I know that I use suddenly too much) screamed."What?" Maria asked.

I looked at them and said:

"Do you guys have any tests?"

**Chase POV:**

I really couldn't stop think about that Bree was sick. This morning she was throwing up in the kitchen! I really hope Mr. Davenport get the results.

"How do you guys think Bree is feeling?" Leo asked.

"Sick?" Adam answered.

"Wonder what kind of sick she is" I asked.

"I think its just some normal nervously sick" Leo said. I think he has right.

**Bree POV:**

When I looked at the test I could just… Nothing. I just dropped the test and Love took it up.

"Positive" she said.

It was totally silence in a while when Maria said:

"We have 3 things to take care about"

"3?" me and Love asked. "We start with number 3, clothes." She said.

"Yeah" Love said. "We need clothes that can take care of that when the baby have been bigger" She continued and pointed on my stomach. I nodded.

"Number 2" Maria said."When are we going to tell the others?" Before I could answer Love said:

"Forget about that! That will come with the time! To number one, the most important!"She nodded to Maria who said:

"Who is the father?"

**Leo POV:**

The whole day was going to think about Bree. Chase, Adam and me talked about it. We really hoped she should be good, that it just was a little bit of nervously for the big test that was next week. Maybe if it was worse, she ought to need to go to a doctor.

**Bree POV:**

I sight laud and shrugged. I had no idea. Or, I couldn't think about it. I was so

"If you don't know we will figured it out!" Love said and Maria nodded.

"Have you dated someone in the latest months?" She asked. Suddenly I knew exactly who the father is.

I screamed so laud so I think the guys could hear me in school.

"What?" Maria and Love asked me.

I looked at them and said really quite:

"It is Chase!"

It was totally silence in like 2 minutes before Love said:

"Wait, when did you two made a pair?"

"It was a month ago, when we figured out that we weren't siblings" I said. (From chapter 5)

_Flashback:_

"Calm down Chase!" I hoped it should work.

"Why do you always call me Chase" He said. Now it wasn't Chase, it was Spike.

He walked closer to me and said.

"You´re pretty cute" he said, and let his fingers walk sweet in my hair. Then he kissed me softly on my lips. I knew it was wrong, I did liked Chase, not Spike but it was like kissing Chase.

After 3 minutes I broke the kiss and said:

"It was nice Spike, but I need and want Chase back!" He laughed a little, smiled and said:

"He came back in like 2 minutes ago" He said with that light voice that was Chase´s.

I just looked at him, but then I walked closer and kissed him again.

"Should we tell the others?" He asked.

"Have you lost your brain?" I said. "This is our little secret"

End of flashback

"So you kept it a secret?" Love asked.

"Yup" I answered.

"We need to go home now" Maria said. I thank them for everything and then they walked home.

"I´ll come over later and see how you are feeling then, key?" Love asked and I nodded.

Later that evening when we were sitting down and eat, Mr. Davenport came in.

"Have you got the results on Bree?" Chase asked. Mr. Davenport nodded. "It isn't so much wrong with her, I think." He said.

"I go to the toilet." Chase said.

We just sit there and eat our food when Chase running down to us. He gasped a lot. When his finally get his breath back he holds up… The pregnant test that I was doing earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Sorry for the bad updating, but my computer have been a hole mess the last 3 months**

**Brees POV:**

Oh No! I forget it on the floor. "I think it's a…" Adam started but Chase cut him off. "I know what it is, I just wanna know who it is!"

First everyone looked at Tasha who just said:

"Oh, don't look at me! I think we have enough with kids in this house!"

Then everybody looked at me. I felt how my cheeks went red when I tried to find an excuse.

"Bree?" Said Tasha.

"Yeah?" I said like I didn't knew anything.

"Something you want to say?" Davenport continued.

"No I'm fine." I said and started to eat my pasta again.

"Bree, if it isn't you it had to be a burglar" Leo said.

"Or Chase" Adam continued.

When I figured out that they were close to find out, I shot Chase a look and ran out of the room.

**Chases POV:**

It was when I saw that look I understood. But it wasn't only me who had figured that out.

What have you done Chase?!" Davenport said. I sighted. He knew.

"Bree!" He yelled. His eyes were dark and he shot dead looks to me. It took a few seconds, then Bree walked in. She smiled a little, then she walked closer.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

"…" We just stood there. We couldn't say anything that didn't make him kill us. Suddenly Love walked in. She had her focus on her phone.

"Hey Bree, have you told them?" she said

"What have she told us?" Tasha said

"That shes pregnant" Love said without thinking

"Love!" Bree screamed.

"Gotta go" Love said and ran out.

Mr. Davenport turned around and glared at us.

"Dare to explain?" He said and Bree and I just looked at each other. It took a minute, and then we turned back to Davenport and said awkwardly.

"Surprise"

**Sorry that this is so short, but it was such a good ending, and then you can get an extra long next time**

**/Agnes (LoLforyou)**


	8. AN:

**An/: **

**Hey guys!**

**Happy new year on you all! Hopefully you all get a lovely, and wonderful 2014 **

**Anyway! **

**You know that I've been updating badly lately, but I have my reasons! **

**And BTW, I have uploaded an new ONE-SHOT that is called "My Six Mistakes"**

**It's a Brase oneshot, so read and review that **

**I will upload this story soon. But I am also working on a new story **

**Happy 2014 **


	9. An:(

So sorry guys, but Im quiting this story

It is not that I don't like to write on it, I am just not having any Ideas. But if it is anyone that want to take the plot of "Falling in love" so feel free to do it

Hope you will have the best 2014 EVER!

För mina svenska läsare: (For my swedich readers)

Ledsen hörni, men jag slutar skriva den här historien.

Det är inte det att jag inte gillar att skriva den, jag har bara inga idéer.:(

Men om nån vill använda handligen i "Fall in love" för sin egen berättelse, så gör det

Hoppas att ni får det bästa 2014 NÅGONSIN!


End file.
